fazbear_s_fright_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Freddy
Toy Freddy, also known as Withered Toy Freddy, is an antagonist in Fazbear's Fright: Storage. Appearance Toy Freddy is a brown ursine animatronic, and is the same Toy Freddy as seen in FNaF 2. Out of all of the toy animatronics he appears the least damaged, with the majority of the damage being superficial staining and erosion to his suit. He is missing his left hand and his left ear, has several holes and cracks on his limbs and head, and has several exposed wires at his joints. He is also missing his right eye and several toes, although this does not seem to affect his mobility in any way. Behavior Toy Freddy is first active during Night 3 and will begin in CAM 1, alongside Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. He will initially appear motionless however will stand up and move to CAM 3, then CAM 2, then CAM 9. Once he reaches CAM 9 he will attempt to enter the Office and attack the Protagonist, at which point the player needs to activate 'Heater Front' to drive him off. Failing to do so in time results in Toy Freddy entering the office and jumpscaring the player, which causes a game over. If fended off successfully, he will return to CAM 1 in his starting position. Toy Freddy is also active during Night 7 alongside all the other animatronics. The mechanics needed to defend against him do not change, however he is more aggressive and will move between rooms faster, and also has a shorter window of time to use the heater on him before he will enter the office. Audio Toy Freddy's Jumpscare sound. (WARNING, LOUD!) Trivia * Toy Freddy has gone through the fewest number of 3D model versions of any of the toy animatronics, only going through three revisions. * Toy Freddy's jumpscare scream is an edit of Robbie Rotten stepping on the branch in the music video We Are Number One from the TV show Lazy Town. *Toy Freddy is not the only animatronic that can appear in CAM 9, however he is the only animatronic that will attempt to enter the office using CAM 9. Gallery In-Game Cam 1 2.jpg|Toy Freddy lying down on CAM 1 Cam 2 freddy.jpg|Toy Freddy on CAM 2 Freddy cam 9.jpg|Toy Freddy on CAM 9 Output zlAglM.gif|Toy Freddy's jumpscare Textures 1Freddy2.png|Toy Freddy sitting down on CAM 1 1Freddy.png|Toy Freddy texture for sitting down on CAM 1 1FreddyUp2.png|Toy Freddy standing up on CAM 1 1FreddyUp.png|Toy Freddy's texture standing up on CAM 1 3fred.png|Toy Freddy on CAM 3 2fred.png|Toy Freddy on CAM 2 9fred.png|Toy Freddy on CAM 9 iconfred.png|Toy Freddy's Icon Old 1TF2.png|Toy Freddy on CAM 1 in the original demo. 1TF.png|Toy Freddy's texture on CAM 1 in the original demo. 1TFUp.png|Toy Freddy standing up in the original demo. 3Freddy.png|Toy Freddy on CAM 3 in the original demo. 2Freddy.png|Toy Freddy on CAM 2 in the original demo. 9Freddy2.png|Toy Freddy on CAM 9 in the original demo. output_tRTowu.gif|Toy Freddy's jumpscare in the original demo. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Night 3 Category:Toy Animatronics Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:Night 7